


Conversation

by FeralCreed



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinda anyway, M/M, and i have absolutely zero idea where i was going with it, i found this in my google docs, so here y'all go, talking about feelings like adults, two dumbasses in love being slightly less dumb about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: Mordecai and Brick have a conversation and Mordecai decides to get sober.
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Kudos: 17





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding a note here to say that there's now a Morbrick server on Discord! Click [here](https://discord.gg/5EkUzXvnFy) to join (and right-click and copy the link to invite your friends). See you soon!

"You out of it or can we talk?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. Just… You ain't easy to talk to when you're blackout drunk, is all." 

Something cold and heavy sprouted in Mordecai's stomach, twisting up his throat until, in a matter of seconds, it was hard to breathe. 

"Why's that?" he asked, his voice far steadier than he'd expected it to be. 

"I'unno," Brick mumbled, licking his upper lip like he always did when he lied. Mordecai had seen it a thousand times during impromptu card games with Roland and Lilith. And now here, in the cool dark of a balcony above a bar, in the small hours of the morning. Brick picked at a divot in the wood railing with one finger, his other hand clenched around the railing. Mordecai was surprised it wasn't creaking under the weight. 

"Just come out with it," Mordecai said. 

"You're kind of a mean drunk, is all." Brick shrugged and swallowed, his gaze flicking to the side to briefly meet Mordecai's before he looked away again, down at the street below them. The lights from the storefronts on the street cast his face in a complex net of shadows, but Mordecai couldn't appreciate the brooding beauty of it. 

After several long beats of silence, he asked, "You ever been afraid of me?" 

There were a few moments of heavy quiet before Brick sighed and leaned his forearms on the railing. Mordecai mirrored his posture. They didn't look at each other as Brick spoke. 

"I'd never think you could hit me, Mordy. Wouldn't even hurt me, if you ever did. But sometimes you say things that just… stick. I can't say I've ever been scared of ya. There's just been times when you're real drunk that I don't want to be around you 'cause I know you'll say something mean. But I always end up with you anyway." 

The bottle slipped from Mordecai's fingers to shatter on the cracked asphalt below. Glass shards flew in a dozen different directions, reflecting the light back in a myriad of colors. Kinda like diamonds, the sniper mused, except the broken pieces were all sharp edges and wasted potential that weren't worth a thing any more. 

"I might still say mean shit," he admitted quietly. "But it ain't gonna be because I'm drunk. I tried it before but I never had… Aw hell, you don't wanna hear about that. Look, I just-" 

"Yeah I do." 

"Interruptin's rude," Mordecai grumbled. Then his curiosity got the better of him and he added, "Yeah you do, what?" 

"Wanna hear." Brick turned away from the railing to sit down with his back against it and glanced up. "So tell me." 

Mordecai flopped down next to him, crossing his legs beneath him and feeling like an ungainly mess of pointy limbs in comparison to his boyfriend. 

"I never had anyone who really wanted me to get sober. Or anyone I liked enough to want to try." He turned his palm up and rested the back of his hand on the wood between them. Brick's covered it with no hesitation. Mordecai's fingers curled around Brick's hand, and he stared at their joined palms before admitting, "I never had anyone I loved. I kept everyone at arm's length and then some because they all turned on me sooner or later. Then you happened. And I still don't know how, you were just different, and it was like I forgot all my rules for keeping myself safe. 

"I'm sorry. For everything I said. And anything else I did. I ain't gonna lie to ya, Brick, what comes next ain't gonna be pretty and neither one of us are gonna like it. But I… I'm gonna do it. Or at least I'm gonna do my best to do it." 

"No," Brick said quietly. He freed his hand to put his arm around Mordecai's shoulders. "You'll do it. I believe in you." 

"How'd I get so lucky?" 

"Get sober and I'll tell you." 

"All right, you're on!" 

Brick's chuckle rumbled through Mordecai's chest as the bigger man pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Does every lil thing have to be a competition with you?" 

"Nah, just the important ones. Like you. I know I can be a shithead, drinking or not, but you've always been the best thing to ever happen to me. An’ I don’t wanna throw that away." 


End file.
